Sayaka's Prince
by AtticaeRolas
Summary: Sayaka is on the verge of becoming a witch with nobody to stop or save her there but Kyouko, Her soul gem goes murky and dark. Aware she doesn't have much time left Sayaka makes her final wish, a kiss from her prince.


Sayaka lay there, resting in Kyouko's arms as her soul gem got dark and murky. I guess it was because she was sad and depressed, she made her wish for her own benefit, after she had believed in her whole 'hero of justice' thing she realized she had done that for herself, she never cared about Kyousuke getting better that much but more that if she healed him he would be thankful for her, and he had chosen Hitomi over her. She also has to deal with the fact that her true love will never love her in anyway other than friends and that the transfer student had stolen away her best friend. So she had to deal with 1. She's no hero of justice, just a selfish, needy shell whose soul is inside a ring, 2. Her crush started dating one of her best friends, 3. Her true love is a girl who won't love her back in any romantic way and 4. Her best friend wasn't even here to see her die.

"What does it matter" Sayaka mutters

Kyouko, who manages to hear that, gives her a confused look

"Well, since I'm just an empty shell, what does it matter if I become a witch?"

"You're wrong." Kyouko says, holding Sayaka close to her.

"Wha?" Sayaka starts blushing, being this close to her secret crush was a bit much to handle.

"You're wrong, you're not a shell, you have a heart."

Kyouko grabs Sayaka's hand and puts it on Sayaka's chest, she can feel a heartbeat, but it was slow and fading.

"And people will care if you die, Madoka will cry and miss you, your parents will hate themselves for not being with you and I… I will miss you, maybe the most. Those comments are what make you become a witch." Kyouko says, putting up a tough front and trying to act cool.

"It's funny, you were the last one I thought would be here to witness me die"

"And why's that?" Kyouko asks

"Well, it's because I thought you disliked me, quite a bit too actually." Sayaka buries her face in Kyouko's chest and hugs her with what little strength she has left.

"What made you think that? We're best buds!" Kyouko says in her cheery tone.

"Hey Kyouko… Before I die or whatever… there's one thing I want to do." Sayaka says, lifting her head out of Kyouko's chest and facing her, their face's a few inches apart.

"I can try and give it to you, but I don't know if…"

Sayaka tilts her head and kisses Kyouko, hard and deep, but only for a few seconds. She saw her gem light up a bit, I think Kyouko noticed it too.

"Hehe, sorry about that, it's just… I love you Kyouko." Sayaka confesses and starts blushing bright red.

Kyouko materializes her soul gem and holds it up against Sayaka's so that her happiness is transferred to Sayaka's gem, and kisses her. She kisses her softly and then deeply, she holds her close and tight, she kisses her as if… well a life depends on it. She keeps on kissing her more passionately and deeply until they had to break apart.

They look down at Sayaka's soul gem and see that it has become a nice, bright sky blue.

"Okay, so I just have to do this everyday and you won't become a witch!" Kyouko says with a cute, fanged grin.

"Well… not everyday" Sayaka says embarrassed.

"Aww, but Sayaka" Kyouko pouts in an adorable cat-like way.

"Ahh, You're too cute!" Sayaka jumps up and hugs Kyouko tightly

Kyouko goes red and shouts out

"I'm not cute!"

"Yes you are" Sayaka says, holding Kyouko's face in her hands

Kyouko picks Sayaka back up and holds her princess style, then she carries Sayaka back to her house and puts Sayaka on her bed. Kyouko then goes to leave the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sayaka says

"To sleep on the couch, duh" Kyouko starts leaving again.

"you can sleep here, in the bed if you want" Sayaka says blushing at the last words.

"But then where will you sleep?" Kyouko asks confused

"On the bed!" Sayaka shouts, surprised by Kyouko's stupidity.

"Ohh… But I might.. I don't have much self control so I could…" Kyouko, embarrassed, looks away.

Sayaka grabs Kyouko's hand and pulls her onto the bed with Sayaka, they end up landing with Kyouko on top of Sayaka. Kyouko, who has low self control and becomes concerned about Sayaka, goes to get off her before she does anything bad or unwanted.

"No" Sayaka holds Kyouko around the waist, pulling Kyouko towards her.

Kyouko loses her self control when Sayaka starts to kiss her, a warm and gentle greeting between the lips. Then Kyouko starts kissing her hard and deep, running her hands up Sayaka's top and wrapping them around her back. Kyouko, who is now aroused, puts her tongue in Sayaka's mouth and starts holding her tight and close, she kisses her passionately and sweetly. She takes off Sayaka's top and starts caressing her, her warm, soft hand running along Sayaka's skin, Sayaka loves it and decides to do it to Kyouko too, she takes off Kyouko's Tank top and traces shapes on Kyouko's back, but very lightly so it tickles and Kyouko starts shivering. Kyouko is about to lose all control when Sayaka says

"You know, we have school tomorrow so we need to sleep."

"But… Fine." Kyouko pouts again

Still half naked, they get under the blankets and cuddle each other to sleep.

THE END


End file.
